


72 Hours

by psychoticantisepticeye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arin & Dan made a bet on Grumps. The first one that gets caught masturbating or touching themselves by the other has to be the winners submissive for the following 72 hours. The winner can do whatever he wants to the submissive. The sub can't say shit unless it endangers his life or his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submissive Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I simply want to tell you all that this is my first short chaptered fanfiction that I am posting. So, if you can, please be easy on me. I do not know everything. I make mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the reading!

It was a late night and both of them were still stuck in the office, recording Dark Souls III. They were tired physically, psychologically and emotionally. They were both at each other teasing, sexually frustrating one another. 

"Next on game grumps, you'll hear more about masturbating, " Arin said, very ready to end the last episode of their recording. 

"Yeah, specifically about Arin jacking off" Dan continued, laughing hard right after he said that out loud. Arin, tired and exhausted turned off the recording and wrote down the times. He noticed that Dan was still laughing.

" Um dude, you okay? Like it wasn't that funny ya know" Arin trailed off, slowly falling asleep while standing.

" Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't laughing about that anymore. I was laughing about something stupid" he answered, hesitant.

" Well it must have been real funny if you laughed for so long about it " Arin mumbled to himself but loud enough for Dan to hear the minimal.

" Are you really going to be mad at me cause I'm about telling you a bet that I made in my mind, that's really fucking stupid?" Dan asked carefully, afraid to go deeper into the subject.

" Yeah, I wanna hear it? Maybe I could win it and get something out of it " answered, with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah well it's a bet you'll fucking lose. There's no way you can't touch yourself and not get busted. You're as subtle as a bull in a china shop when it comes to that " Dan exclaimed and began laughing. " I may be the one that sings and write songs about dicks but it's for sure that I'm more subtle than you when it comes to jacking off " he continued, laughing more.

" Well if you think that you're fucking subtle with your activities, I dare you to sleep in the bed with me tonight and not touch yourself or jacking off and if you lose, you have to be my bitch for three full days. If I lose, I'm your bitch for the next three days " Arin announced.

" Oh my god. It's so on " Dan said out loud, laughing afterwards from tiredness.

***

It's about 4am and Dan still can't sleep. Arin's naked body was heavily pressed against him, his hard dick firmly pressed against his arse. He couldn't help it feeling very aroused right now. His lovers' hands were on his stomach, dangerously wandering around his crotch area, not to mention the sweet kisses that Arin is dropping all over his neck in a sloppy fashion. He could wake up Arin and call him out on the fact that teasing makes him lose the bet, since technically, he wasn't allowed to do any of that- the goal of the bet was for him to keep his hands on himself. 

Problem is, Dan wanted him to touch him, to tease him, to be dominated by him. Just the thoughts of Arin handcuffing him to the bed frame and getting fucked mercilessly into the mattress made his cock throb, more than it already was. So Dan, weak as he is, gave in and began to touch himself, giving slow and long strokes on his dick, slowly building up his orgasm. Just when he was way into it, completely forgetting that Arin is glued next to him, reality gives him the bitchslap that really woke him up.

" Mmmmm Dan, you naughty boy, what I am going to do with you for the next three days? Shall the punishment start now, or should I let you shamefully jack off in front of me? " Arin asked him seductively, making Dan stop jerking off and gripping the bed sheets beside him tightly. The older man doesn't dare to say a word or do a single thing.

" And you thought that I couldn't keep hands off of myself. You thought that I was the weak one. Fuck you were wrong. Fuck, you're so gonna pay for teasing me constantly all day, even during the recordings '' Arin murmured in his ear seductively, nibbling on the older man's earlobe.

Still gripping onto the sheets, Danny was fully aroused from this situation. The others are gone for the week, they have the grump warehouse to themselves. He couldn't wait to see what Arin had in store for him.


	2. Desiring Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Read story carefully for the best comprehension. Also, highly recommended to isolate yourself in order to have all focus into the story.
> 
> One last thing: if you're one to get turned on by smutty fanfictions, hold on tight. Cause this one is planned to be a panty dropper ; ) Enjoy, lovelies!

Dan woke up feeling sore and sticky. He felt his neck and realised that Arin probably gave him hickeys. He lifts the blanket and sees hickeys on his stomach and inner thighs.

"Like what you see, big boy?" Arin snickers, with the obvious smirk on his face. He walks over to Dan, kissing him passionately afterwards. Dan pulls away quickly, already breathless.

"Arin, why do I feel sore all over? What happened last night?" Dan asked on an involuntary innocent tone.

"Well, after I've taken possession of your pale and delicious upper body, I made you sit on my dick and you rode it like the fucking whore you are. You came three times on the both us till you collapsed hard on me and fell asleep in my arms." Arin explained clearly, pulling his sweetheart in his arms afterwards for a long hug.

"You know that you can tell me anytime that you wanna stop this and the bet is off, right?" Arin informed him, dropping a sweet kiss on his cheek. " I do love you very much, after all" he continued, dropping more sweet kisses all over Dan. The older man giggles helplessly.

" I hate being that kind of guy but, are you already making up for the disaster you planned for me tonight? " Dan asked, immediately regretting asking it afterwards. Obviously, Arin's wicked smile spoke for itself.

"You know me too well Danny. That's gonna be a problem for this evening, my love" he answered the submissives' question, looking at him lustfully. Dan turned around and looked his temporary master in the eye, not breaking contact.

"No it won't! Cause I ain't stopping you for anything, Arin. My body is your playground, master" Danny explained. Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by Arin's soft lips. Right then, Dan knew that Arin understood that there was no holding back now. After all, Danny never wanted him to hold himself back to begin with.

***  
Dan was in the shower, finally washing himself off. Only to get dirty once again. When Arin wasn't looking, Dan stole one of the many vibrating toys that Arin owned and went inside the bathroom with it. Only to get himself hot and bothered, bothering Arin due to his sub's disobedience. He started the shower up as well as the vibrator he was currently holding. He got himself against one of the ceramic walls and shoved the vibrator harshly inside of him, sending an intense jolt of pleasure throughout his entire body. That lead to a loud moan getting out of his dirty mouth. Loud moaning quickly filled up the thin-walled bathroom as the fucked himself harder and faster with the vibrator, assuring himself that Arin heard him loud and clear. 

*** 

Arin entered the grumpspace and closed the door behind him, making sure that nobody was around. He took a deep breath before going to the grump couch and take the lingerie out of the Victoria's Secret bag, the one which he planned for Danny to wear tonight. He laid it out on the table alongside the toys he was going to use on his sweetheart and smiled to himself. 

'' I wonder if Dan will like this '' he asked himself, slightly that Dan wouldn't want to wear the feminine lingerie. He looked at the second bag that was next to him, which was a similar outfit, in pastel pink, that he picked an outfit for himself.

'' Will Dan even find me attractive in that ? '' he wondered, slightly blushing as he sees the tube of pink liquid lipstick peaking out of the bag. Unable to help himself, he took out the lipstick as well as the other makeup, tools, round mirror and false lashes he purchased, laying it out on the table, next to the things already laid out for his loved one. 

''Alright let's fucking do this'' he said out loud as he opened the new liquid liner and began the process of doing his winged liner. Afterwards, came on the lipstick. As he was applying the hot pink liquid lipstick, he kept complaining that Suzy made it seemed so easy in her tutorials. Once done, he stared at the pair of dramatic lashes and hesitated. 

'' It can't be that fucking hard, right? Suzy does it every day!'' Arin convinced himself as he opened the box of fake lashes, reading the instructions on the packaging. While reading, he realizes that he doesn't have a pair of tweezers to apply the lashes. Groaning in frustration, he put on the outfit and went upstairs.

***

As Arin finished putting on his false lashes, his lover comes out of the shower, startled to see Arin in the bathroom.

"What the fuck? Since when you're in here? What in the God's name are you wearing Arin?" Daniel exclaims, startled by his masters' presence in the bathroom, wearing female lingerie, heels, and makeup. Silence occurred for a small moment.

"Oh, this? Well, it's something I put on to please my one and only. Do you not like it, Danny? Would you like to take it off of me?" taunts the master, getting closer to his submissive. Danny felt Arin's hand on his waist. The only thing keeping him safe was the white towel that was wrapped around his slim waist.

"Is that an offer or an order?" Dan responds. Before Arin wanted to answer, Daniel cuts him off with a passionate kiss, a kiss that Arin wished lasted forever.

"Actually, it's a suggestion. you've been a naughty boy Danny. Don't you dare say otherwise, I heard you moaning like a fucking whore from the hallway. I thought that you learned your lesson last night" Hanson replied in a seductive tone, the same tone he was addressed by before Arin attacked his neck. Shivers went all over Dan's body.

"Arin I-I..." Dan began, uncertain of what to say. He wasn't ready to admit that he had a rape fetish. That, he was certain of it.

"You what, Dan? You couldn't help yourself, just like last night? The dirty thought of me treating you like a sex slave are that invasive Dan?" Arin demanded, giving a sharp slap on Daniel's ass, making the towel fall and earning a spontaneous moan from the submissive. 

"A-Arin, p-please let me go" Dan begged shyly, on the verge of tears due to the embarrassment.

"Me? Letting you go unpunished? Have you forgotten my rights for the next three days? Oh Danny, it's a shame that you have to learn the hard way" Arin announced him, bending his partner over the bathroom counter. Knowing what was coming, Danny kept his eyes shut tight, letting the tears of humiliation fall down his cheeks. During the short spanking session, Daniel has to count with Arin, making it harder for him to resist the tears of humiliation. Once punishment was over, Arin decided the address that matter.

"Hey Dan, um, can I have a proper answer to why the fuck you're crying right now?" Arin asked, giving Dan a bathrobe.

"No. But a thing you can have is a piece of my mind " Daniel declared, picking up Arin and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. When they both entered the bedroom, Dan throws Arin onto the bed, pinning him down against the mattress. It went down so fast that Arin didn't have any time to process what the fuck just happened. Before the younger one could even think of something else, Dan was all over his neck, leaving dark bruises all over, just like Arin did to him the night before. In a matter of seconds only, Dan had taken over Arin's body. Clothes were undone and ended quickly on the floor and Arin's sanity went with it. His lips and hands were all over the younger one's body, making him squirm, writhe and beg ,desperate for more friction.

"Fuck...Danny...I can't I... More... Please" Arin managed to say in between loud desperate moans. That gave Danny the confirmation to go lower. He dropped soft wet kisses on his way to his fully erect cock and took it all in his mouth. 

"Holy fuck" Arin cursed as he felt the tip of his dick already touching the back of Dan's throat. Arin couldn't help his hips bucking, simply wanting more friction. Dan's lips felt so amazing around his dick that it didn't take long for him to lose all control of his body, feeling intense consecutive jolts rushing through him at a fast consistent pace. It was only a matter of endless minutes before Arin came hard into Daniel's mouth. Surprisingly, Dan managed to swallow it all, without gagging or choking on the load.

"Did you like the beginning of my revenge, Arin? " Danny asked, crawling over him to maintain a certain domination over him.

''B-beginning?'' Arin asked, still breathing heavily from that intense orgasm.

'' Yes, Arin. I'm far from done with you and when I will be, you'll regret ever winning a bet which you have no control in.'' Dan answered lustfully, pulling his desperate lover into a desperate needy kiss.

Arin had no idea what happened nor what fresh hell did he get himself to. Part of him was fearing what coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah....cliffhanger. Fucking cliffhangers can be such a bitch at times. What else can I say? I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Anyways, did any of you enjoy that? Was it good for a second chapter? Give me feedback in the comments! 
> 
> Chapter 3 should be up by Friday evening, max!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Desperation, Revelation, Internal Desctruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeppp!!! I never thought that I would finish chapter 3! It took the turn that I wouldn't think that I'd go with. I'm really proud of myself with this chapter. It took me all week to write it, due the finals week. Just today, I did my official last day of high school. So, without further ado, enjoy the reading, lovelies!

Arin was remaining shocked from what just happened. He didn't even have time to process anything. Dan was already moving on to the second part of his "revenge". 

" Now baby girl if you could turn over and get that sweet ass in the air, you'd make my task so easier " Dan explained, staring at Arin who was getting in position. 

" Oh Arin, you'll have to keep your face in the pillow if you don't want the neighbours to hear you " Dan told him, getting his dick aligned with Arin's asshole. Arin obliged to Dan's order, fearing the aftermath of what was happening next. Without warning or lubrification, Dan slammed his dick hard into Arin, earning a muffled scream from the young temporary submissive. 

" What's wrong Arin? Can't take my dick raw? Well, that's a shame. Cause that's part of your punishment, baby girl " Danny explained, as he thrusts in and out of Arin at teasing pace, slowly driving Arin insane. Arin already came once, hard, so remained sensitive from the previous orgasm. What was worst was that Dan gave no time to adjust to his big erected cock. It was painful, he would admit to himself but the intensity is what made him scream out of pleasure. Not the pain.

" F-fuck Dan it f-feels s-s-so good " Arin moaned out loudly, surprised that he could even manage to say proper words at that moment. As the pace went faster and deeper, Arin attempted to resist to shove his face back in the pillow. The resistance failed abruptly as Dan's thrust began to hit his prostate hard and repeatedly. Everything felt intense. The sensation was addicting. The pleasure was augmenting constantly.

" Fuck...Danny...D-don't stop...aaah f-fuck " was all Arin was capable of formulating before he felt this warmth on his abdomen, the orgasm teasingly creeping up on him. 

A strange thing that Arin didn't now was that Dan too was subjecting himself to some form of pain. Danny's cock was aching painfully, the more he kept thrusting in and out of Arin and the more he heard his love cry out of pleasure. His cock throbbing was painful, very painful even. Problem is, Dan loved it. He loved the pain he was giving himself. It was very hard for him to hold back the lustful sounds that Arin would have died for to hear.

" Fuck Arin, you're so tight...it feels s-so good " Dan moaned in return, resisting the urge fuck up Arin more than he already has. It was only a matter of short minutes that Arin endured what could have been the most violent orgasm he'd ever experience. Once Dan had pulled out of him, Arin let the rest of body collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Danny remained with a devious look as he admired his naked love, stomach flat on the bed, breathing as if he just finished a marathon. It made him laugh.

" W-why the fuck are y-you laughing Dan? " Arin asked, slightly afraid of the current situation. He had the right to remain afraid. Dan didn't answer with words. He answered with an act, the act that took Arin's breath away.

" Okay I don't know what the fuck is going with you but- " and it was all Arin was able to say before Dan kissed him passionately once again. 

There was something off with Danny. Arin had no clue what it was. He had no fucking clue what to think of it or what to expect of it.

" Dan what's going on with you! Why are you not talking? " Arin asked another question, once again. Dan's mind was racing, his heart as well. He wanted to keep going till he came one last time but couldn't. He would technically rape Arin if he kept going without him wanting it. And he wouldn't want it. Dan knew that he wouldn't want what's coming next. The only thing he could do was to put his hand on Arin's mouth and stare him straight in the eyes. 

"I haven't came inside of you, Arin. I'm fighting the urge to fuck you senseless until I do" Danny explained in a serious tone. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Arin. He loved him dearly and would do anything to make him feel safe. Danny had a dark side that he did not want to release on Arin. He couldn't.

"Why? You think that I can't handle what you'll give me?" Arin answered, once removing Dan's hand from his mouth.

"Let me rephrase this. I'm fighting the urge to hurt you, Arin. I don't want to hurt you." insisted Dan, dangerously approaching the abandonment of his morals.

"I do. It's not like we can't ever be whatever you always wanted us to be. I may love you Dan but I'll always love Suzy more" Arin admitted, fearing Daniel's reaction. He was correct to fear Dan's reaction. Almost immediately after Arin spoke those word he flipped him over onto his back and secured his arms and legs so he couldn't move. Before Arin could say anything, Dan dug his nails into Arin's wrist until blood was seen. Arin cried out of pain has Dan continued with biting him on the neck, shoulder and the upper body, digging his nails into Arin's side.

"When I am done with you, you'll regret ever saying those exact words, Arin Hanson" Dan announced as he flipped back the victim onto his stomach, tying his hands behind his back with silk rope that Arin kept under the guest room bed. Dan grabbed a cockring, the biggest vibrator and a ball gag from the box Arin had hidden under the bed. Daniel positioned Arin so his ass was in the air and his face in the pillows, still being able to breathe. Arin attempted to fight back but there was no use, Dan's touch was like paralysis, even if earlier the same man made his wrist bleed. 

" Now Arin, since you're loud, I'll have to gag you. Also, you're going to suffer more since you won't be able to come as you please " Dan explained as he slipped on the cockring on the base of Arin's dick. As he was going to set on the ball gag, Arin bit his hand. Dan screamed in pain.

" You fucking bitch " Dan screamed, slapping Arin across the face. As tears fell down Arin's cheek, Dan placed the ball gag, Arin actually obeying him this time. As Danny went behind him, more tears kept falling. Arin blamed himself. Dan did warm him, after all. It's just not what he thought when Dan told him that wanted to hurt him. He though physically. Well, he thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck yeah, I went there. Best part? No fucking regrets. Most awesome part of all, fucking none was expecting me to go down that road. It's dark, I know but that's my style. Are you guys gonna be mentally ready for chapter 4? Cause it won't be out before July 1st! Yes, I know, it's a long time. let's just say that my end of the month is very packed. Anyways, that's it for now lovely readers! I'll see you soon, hopefully!


	4. Damage Not-So-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING READY FOR SOME FEELS? Cause I wasn't when I was writing in the middle of night, sobbing loudly once I was done with this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: If any of you are close to a tissue box, you'll possibly need it ;)

It was a strange evening for only the first day of the bet, considering that after that "rape session" they both acted as if nothing happened. At least, it's what Arin attempted to do. After all, it's not like Danny hasn't attempted the same thing. Even if Arin thought that Dan remained mad at him, guess that madness was converted into niceness. Danny has made fancy French dinner with dim lights, lit candles and rose petals all over the grump kitchen. Arin was speechless to so, the so-called spontaneous act Danny had done just a few hours to that "horror session" named it Arin. It was horrible because of the physical abuse. The bleeding, the dark hickeys, the scratches, the biting is what made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. That and, the fact that his lover thought that he actually raped him. The good thing about so is that wasn't the case. 

Arin didn't ask him to stop. 

Arin didn't mention that he wasn't consenting to Dan's punishment.

Arin didn't felt sexually abused. To him, it wasn't. 

It was rough revenge sex. As if he didn't get that from Danny before. He liked pushing Danny's buttons, even if it could to a disastrous result, such as the afternoon that went by. He wanted to cry cause a stupid bet that unraveled too fast and horribly. It wasn't supposed to wake up the dark side of Danny. He didn't even know that Danny even had a dark side and that dark side scared him. 

False. That dark side didn't totally scare him. 

What scared him, what the possible physical abuse that could come with. He knows that Danny would never go against his will, sexually. He knows very well that Danny will take the sexual pain but will not voluntarily create some to an unbearable point. What Danny made him live this afternoon wasn't unbearable. Sure, it was somewhat painful, he will admit but it wasn't against his will. He was willing to take it all, the bear his consequence for the atrocious lie he said to his loved one to see to what extent Dan's anger would be released on him. Strangely, Arin wouldn't ever grow enough balls to admit that seeing Danny angry turned him on. Not in Danny's face, anyway. Just like Danny, Arin had a few fucked up kinks as well. So basically, there was no way in any form of fresh hell that Arin was going to let Danny getting eaten out alive by the guilt of his uncontrolled anger. 

***

Day 2: Early Morning

It was about 2 in the morning when Arin walked into the bedroom, witnessing Danny curled up in a ball in the furthest corner from the door, sobbing loudly. The walking quickly became running, as he rushed over to the sobbing Jewish sweetheart, wrapping him securely in his large arms.

"I-I'm sorry Arin I I..." Danny stuttered, sobbing louder as Arin held him tighter against him.

"You don't have to be sorry baby, I'm not mad at you" Arin whispered in Danny's ear, kissing his forehead afterwards. Danny lifted his head to look at his loved one, the one actually forgave him for something known as unforgivable.

"But how can you not be mad at me, Ar? Just hours ago I... I-I" Danny trailed off, tears once again staining his pale cheeks.

"It's not rape if I was consenting" argued Arin, trying not to smile at the positivity of the current situation.

"But I hurt you I I..." Dan attempted to respond by was cut off by Arin's soft lips. Dan immediately responded to the kiss, as if it was the last one he would ever get.

"The only things that hurt me were the biting and the scratching and the nail digging. I don't know about you but not a lot of people are into making their partner bleed" Arin explained, trying not to laugh once again, due to the utter awkwardness this time. Happily, that made Danny giggle. There we go, slowly bringing back the Danny that Arin knew from the dark.

" So y-you're telling me that it wasn't "

" Yes, it wasn't raping Dan. Sure it was rough, like usual revenge sex would be but, I can take it. I even liked it very much. Having my hands tied back my back, being gagged. Fuck it turned me on." Arin admitted, blushing as he saw a smirk slowly creeping on Danny's face.

''So you're telling me, that you didn't felt sexually abused in any way whatsoever?'' Dan asks, interiorly begging for a positive confirmation. Arin nodded as his cheeks remained flushed of admitting so.

'' You could have told me that you had a rape fetish, Danny. I wouldn't have judged or minded to makes your wacky sexual fantasies come true '' Arin informed him, causing the original submissive to now be flustered at the statement. Arin pulled him for a short passionate kiss, getting up afterwards. 

'' It's been one hell of a day, for the first 24 hours of a bet. Care to fall asleep in my arms, Daniel ? '' Arin asks, lending his lover's hand to help him get up. Dan grabs the younger one's hand, getting up and surprising Arin with a spontaneous kiss, the kiss that made Arin confirm that Danny believed him. The passionate kiss got heated rapidly, as their shirts came off and their hands were desperately roaming on one another's bodies. They both ended up falling on the bed, Arin making sure that Dan was beneath him. He pulled away from Danny's addicting lips and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

''What I said, about loving Suzy more than I've loved you, was a lie. I didn't mean that. I wanted to push your limits, your buttons. It's a huge turn on to see you when you're angry. I love you, Danny. I really do. I'll do anything for you to be happy, for you to not be mad at me, for you to not feel bad about what you've done. I truly love you Leigh Daniel Avidan '' Arin announced, pulling his love into one last deep passionate kiss before getting up to freshen up in the bathroom, before going to bed. Danny just laid there, on the bed, with tears slowly running down his cheeks once again. The only difference was that they were happy tears. All of his problems, his complexes, were solved with the simple yet shocking words that Arin had just told him.

*** 

The entire day the two lovebirds were locked up in the grumpspace, either recording multiple one off's and game grumps vs' or writing and recording songs for the third Starbomb album. The fact that there was lots of goofing off in between of the hard work made it less pressurizing for the both of them. Time went by so fast that nighttime was out and these two were simply unaware of the day that just went by before their eyes.

'' Hey Arin, do you know what time is it? '' Dan asked, in a sleepy tone.

'' It's time for my surprise, that I've been waiting for awhile to give you '' Arin answered as he gave the pink bag that was written Victoria's Secret on it. Danny blushed as he saw the baby blue lingerie set peaking out from all of the hot pink tissue paper. He looked up at Arin, who now had a shit-eating grin on his face.

'' You've got kinks. I've got kinks. I'll realize yours if you wear that. Is that a proper deal for ya, Danny ? '' Arin asked in a seductive tone, leaning in for Danny's soft lips. The kiss was quickly deepened and became desperate. After all, with all of the work they've done together, their minds were completely off about the so-called dramatic situation that occurred the day before. Only desperation mixed with burning desire from another was going to make this evening, the best one that they've both had in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiise!!! None of you were expecting that huh? Yeah well, when inspiration hits you at like 3 in the morning, let's just say that it assures the upload of a new chapter! So basically, y'all have to wait for chapter 5 which I believe y'all can guess what it will begin with. Until July 1st, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeepp!!! I'm so excited that the first chapter is just perfect(to me)! Since I've already begun the second chapter, it should be up on Monday, maybe before? Also, this should be known that this fanfiction will be very smutty. This is only the beginning.


End file.
